Angel
by Medie
Summary: Buck's thoughts about his wife


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters of The Magnificent Seven, however, Beth is mine.  
  
Category: AU  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Angel  
by M.  
---------  
For once Four Corners was quiet at night. A small miracle. The moon was full and its light illuminated the   
small house near the church.   
  
It was old, but well kept giving it a rather elegant country style. The small porch on the front had Ivy   
climbing up a lattice on the side.   
  
The inside of the house was as elegant as the outside and very neat. Obviously someone put a lot of  
effort into keeping it that way. The furniture was antique but the wood was shiny and well cleaned. It was  
quite obvious that the couple living there were not rich but lived comfortably.   
  
At that moment the house was dark and quiet. The outer rooms empty.   
  
However in the bedroom which was located at the back of the house were the couple that lived in the   
house. But only one of them was asleep.   
  
Buck Wilmington lay propped up on one elbow, looking down at the beautiful woman lying next to him.   
  
His wife.   
  
His handsome face lit up at the very thought.   
  
The day Beth had agreed to become his wife had been the most wonderful day of his life. A day he had  
never thought would come, never dared to hope for.   
  
Buck reached out to gently brush a strand of dark hair away from her face.   
  
In her sleep Elizabeth smiled and snuggled closer to him. He draped an arm across her waist, enjoying   
the warmth her body generated, resting his head on his pillow Buck stared into Beth's sleeping face, his  
eyes wandered over her features as he thanked God for letting Elizabeth Vachon-Wilmington leave   
heaven to come to earth. Cause, in Buck's eyes, Beth was and always would be an angel.   
  
He smiled in amusement, knowing what she would say if she heard that one. Course he wouldn't be able  
to understand most of it. When Beth got angry she tended to slip back into her native language, French.  
  
And when she did Buck didn't have a hope in heaven of understanding her. He had a tendency to just sit   
there and nod. And if she looked at him funny he'd shake his head, guessing that whatever she'd said he  
wasn't supposed to agree with.   
  
He wasn't sure what his idea of marriage had been before he met Beth. He knew it had something to do   
with the belief marriage was something reserved for those who were a lot better than him. But Beth had   
changed all that. The merry little French woman had blown into Buck's life like his own personal tornado  
and it hadn't been the same since.   
  
She wasn't like any woman he'd ever met but then Beth was from France. Which, according to her had a  
culture that was completely different than anything Four Corners and the surrounding country had to offer.  
  
She stirred slightly in her sleep, murmuring something in French.   
  
He smiled tenderly. His Frenchie. His Angel. His life.   
  
"Buck Wilmington, will you stop staring at me and go to sleep!" Her sleep-filled voice mumbled.   
  
Buck laughed. "How do you do that?" He asked lovingly.   
  
"It is a woman thing." She said, opening sleep-hazed dark eyes. "We always know when our husbands   
are admiring us." She finished in her sweet French accent.   
  
"I'm always admiring you." He responded earnestly, trailing a finger down her cheek.   
  
Her smile was pure mischief. "I know."   
  
Buck's expression was the picture of mock-outrage. "Why Elizabeth Vachon-Wilmington! Did you just   
make an arrogant statement?" He asked archly. "I thought French women were above such things."   
  
Knowing what he was planning, she shot him her best 'don't you dare touch me' look but he ignored it and  
reached for his wife's very ticklish sides.   
  
She squealed and tried to twist free. "ALORS! Au secours! Au secours! Ally! Chris! Vin!...MMPH!!" She  
blinked in surprise as Buck's mouth covered hers. Quickly however, surprise vanished and passion   
loomed.  
  
Even as Buck kissed her senseless, she laughed mentally. It was shaping up to be another sleepless   
night. But then...that happened a lot. 


End file.
